gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Senicourt
Mary Senicourt is a minor character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is Nicole Watterson's mother. She and her husband Daniel made their debut in "The Choices." Appearance Mary somewhat resembles her daughter, Nicole. She is a blue cat just like her, with a slim body and wide hips, but with a rounder face, pointier ears, smaller oval shaped eyes, longer whiskers, a longer tail, and a different mouth type. She only has five visible whiskers like her grandson Gumball. She is taller than both her husband and her daughter. She wears a yellow-orange sleeveless turtleneck blouse, a long dark blue skirt with a brown belt having a white buckle, and brown heeled sandals. In "The Parents," she is shown in the present with a more elderly appearance; her fur is a little paler, her whiskers are grey, and there are wrinkles under her eyes and on and around her mouth. Personality In "The Choices," Mary, unlike her husband, is presented as very calm but somewhat snobby. She, along with Daniel, seemed to value success over love and was determined for her daughter to become very successful, by constantly placing high expectations in academics and physical activity, making her daughter take every extracurricular activity and telling her that “second place is first place for losers”. Her and Daniel’s expectations were so ridiculously high she once even chastised Nicole for having an F for “gender” on her report card. She and Daniel also did not approve of Richard, and believed Nicole could have done better. This, the stressful childhood that was brought on by her parents’ constant high demands and expectations, and her desire to start over and not bother trying to fix a broken relationship led Nicole to storm out on her parents in her late teens after an argument. However, Mary has a softer side as she was saddened by Nicole storming out, suggesting that despite her ambition for Nicole having a successful life, she truly and deeply cares about her. "The Parents" shows her and Daniel reuniting with Nicole after 20 years thanks to the latter’s kids. Mary and Daniel both try to defend their parenting, claiming they wanted what was best for her and for her to succeed, and that Nicole’s anger issues and resentment towards them did not make things easier. Mary also reveals that she and her husband did try to go to Nicole and Richard’s wedding but got lost, because they mistook RSVP for Rsvp, a town in Moldavia. She and Daniel seem heartbroken when Nicole comes to the conclusion they were better off separated, and they seemed to have missed Nicole during all that time. She and Daniel end up driving back to Nicole’s house and Mary tries to say something, but Nicole cuts her off and says she does not want to hear her excuses, she just wants them back, and the three hug, finally fixing their relationship. Relationship Daniel Nicole Richard Gumball Darwin Anais Enemies Trivia *Mary and Daniel's names were revealed in "The Parents." *Nicole may have inherited some of Mary's perfectionist behavior and abnormally high academic expectations, as demonstrated in "The Fridge." *"Senicourt" is the maiden name of Nicole Bocquelet, Ben Bocquelet's real-life mother. Gallery Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Senicourts Category:Wattersons Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:TAWOG Characters